Weaving webs
by Juicism
Summary: TRADUCTION. House s'est vu confié la malheureuse tache d'expliquer ce qu'est le sexe à ses quatre enfants. Comme on peut s'y attendre: il merde. Hilarité s'ensuit lorsqu'il essaye de rectifier le tir. Fic Hilson/Huddy mais surtout House et ses enfants.


_Hello readers ! Avant de vous poster la suite de la fic 'Alphabet smut' je poste quelques traductions que j'avais faites il y a quelques temps histoire de ne pas trop faire attendre la suite ^^_

_Ce one shot à été écrit par EllieShelly. Pour ceux qui comprennent l'anglais c'est toujours mieux de lire l'original que la traduction (surtout pour celle là)._

_Tout écrit dans le résumé._

_Enjoy !_

* * *

><p>House tira la chaise la plus intimidante qui semblait dire 'je suis ton père' du coin de la pièce pour la mettre d'une façon menaçante devant le canapé. Il s'assit lourdement, et fixa du regard les yeux confus et imperturbables de ses quatre enfants, qui semblaient troublés d'avoir vu leur père bien connu pour être peu serviable ait pu <em>bougé <em>quelque chose dans la maison.

Dylan, Bella, Nate et Joy House étaient assis, mélangeant égratignures, éraflures, pansements à l'effigie d'Hello Kitty et des tâches de chocolat au lait, en train de regarder leur père avec curiosité.

Il prit une inspiration. «Ok les gosses,» commença t-il nerveusement, «aujourd'hui je vais tout vous raconter sur les relations sexuelles.»

Dylan secoua la tête. «Ne t'inquiète pas papa, je sais déjà tout sur les relations sexuelles,» dit il fièrement, un large sourire sur le visage. «J'ai un copain dans ma classe qui a un grand frère, qui a des magazines, qu'il a acheté pour nous montrer-»

«Ouais, ouais,» l'interrompit House précipitamment. «Ce n'est pas du sexe, c'est du _porno._ Je réserve cette conversation pour plus tard quand on sera que toi et moi et que ta mère ne me demandera pas un résumé quand elle rentrera. J'ai _beaucoup _de choses à te montrer.»

«House,» toussa Wilson, «Cuddy sera là dans _une_ heure. Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher.»

«C'est quoi le sexe, papa ?» Demanda Joy, en s'appuyant sur ses mains. «C'est un jeu ?»

House y réfléchit. «_Y arriver _est un jeu … le sexe en lui même est plus un sport.»

«Comme le foot ?» Demanda Nate. «Parce que je suis _vraiment _fort au foot.»

«Bien sûr que tu es fort bonhomme,» gloussa House, en y pensant. «Eh bien … ça ne se joue pas comme le foot, mais marquer des points est le principal but.»

«House !» Réprimanda Wilson. «Ils n'apprennent _rien._»

«Moi si !» Bella se leva d'un bond. «Le sexe c'est comme le foot ! Est ce qu'on le fait en gym aussi ?»

«Non !» Dit House sévèrement. «Et si _n'importe lequel _de vos entraineurs vous le demande _au moins une fois, _vous m'appelez, puis vous appelez la police. Vous avez compris ?»

Dylan fronça des sourcils. «Il faut qu'on appelle la police si quelqu'un essaye d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec nous ?»

«Non. Enfin, seulement si tu ne _veux _pas coucher avec eux …» Tenta t-il sans grand succès, sentant qu'il s'éloignait du sujet.

«Mais tu as dit _à la gym_,» lui rappela Bella joyeusement. «Donc et si je _voulais _avoir des relations sexuelles à la gym ? Peut être que je le veux, papa,» elle arborait un large sourire, c'était toujours la même qui se rebellait. Elle était comme son père dans le sens où elle n'aimait pas faire ce que tout le monde lui disait de faire.

«Crois moi, tu ne veux pas,» intervint Wilson.

«Wilson,» siffla House, «_je gère_.»

«Pas très bien apparemment !» Siffla Wilson à son tour. «Jusqu'ici tout ce qu'ils ont appris c'est qu'ils doivent appeler les flics si quelqu'un essaye de coucher avec eux et que sauter son prof de sport est le meilleur moyen pour énerver ses parents.»

«Très bien les gars, on s'approche,» il se reconcentra sur ses enfants. «Vous savez la différence entre les garçons et les filles, hein ? Et s'il vous plait dites moi que oui parce que je ne suis pas d'humeur pour faire un cours d'anatomie.»

«Euh _ouais_,» Bella afficha un sourire bête. «Les filles sont les meilleurs et les garçons sont nuls.»

«Tais toi,» ricana Dylan, en envoyant un coussin sur sa plus jeune sœur. «Je suis plus grand que toi.»

«Tu pues,» répondit t-elle.

«Ouais !» Joy se leva d'un bond, en frappant des mains. «Les garçons puent ! Ha !» Elle était trop jeune pour comprendre réellement le concept d'un débat et généralement elle se mettait du côté de celui qui venait de finir de parler. Bien qu'elle ne serve à rien pour faire avancer une dispute, elle était sûre de gagner à chaque fois.

House roula de yeux. «Je parle des choses qui pendouillent.»

«Des nichons ?» Demanda Nate. «C'est ça qui pendouillent chez maman.»

«Je sais,» House afficha un sourire en coin. «Ils ne pendouillaient pas autant avant qu'elles accouchent de vous quatre. Ils étaient-» Mais après avoir croisé le regard de Wilson il s'arrêta. «Ca n'a pas d'importance. Maman a de _magnifiques _seins, mais je parle de _ces _choses, je parle des autres choses. Ceux de papa.»

Tout les quatre restèrent silencieux pendant un instant. «Ton ventre ?» Supposa Joy.

House était choqué. «Hey ! Mon ventre ne pendouille _pas._»

«Oui il pendouille !» Bella poussa un cri aigue, courra et se jeta sur les genoux de son père. «Tu es tout mou,» marmonna t-elle dans le tissu doux de son tee shirt qui recouvrait son ventre. «C'est pour ça que je te fais un câlin même quand je ne t'aime pas.»

«Merci _ma chérie_,» dit House sur un ton sarcastique, sachant très bien qu'elle ne comprendrai pas le sarcasme. «Mais je parle des choses que moi, Dylan et Nate ont, mais que toi, Joy et maman n'ont pas. D'accord ?»

Wilson se racla la gorge. «Tu sais j'en ai aussi, hein House ?»

House leva les sourcils. «Le jury est encore en train de délibérer sur ce sujet mon pote. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis derrière toi.»

Bella descendit des genoux de House et se rassit sur le canapé. «Je sais, je sais, je sais,» chante t-elle.

«Et moi aussi,» ricana Dylan. «Tu crois que je suis débile ?»

«Ouais.» Plaisanta Bella. «Comme toujours, mon grand frère.»

House soupira. Ceux qui savaient résonner le plus de ses quatre enfants étaient ces deux là, et, comme jamais, il essayait de les empêcher de s'entretuer. Cependant, il se doutait que leur goût pour les disputes provenait du fait qu'ils sont restés très longtemps avec leurs parents.

«Euh …» Se demanda Joy. «J'ai oublié comment ça s'appelait.

«Pea-kiss ?» Demanda Nate. «C'est ça ?»

«Presque.» Acquiesça House. «Ok, alors vous avez le pénis-»

«Papa,» l'interrompit Joy, clairement ennuyée par le début de son explication, «_pourquoi _les gens ont des relations sexuelles ?»

House gloussa. «Parce que les femmes veulent des choses et c'est le meilleur de les obtenir – selon conseil pour les filles, les hommes sont stupides en affaires-»

«Arrête ça,» siffla Wilson. «Cuddy va te _castrer _quand elle va rentrer.»

«Ce serait vraiment une punition adaptée,» convint House. «Et sachant qu'elle a donné naissance à quatre mouflets, je crois que la castration n'est pas une option totalement folle.»

«Je suis TROP perdue,» gémit Bella. «T'es pas gentil.»

«Les adultes ont des relations sexuelles pour faire des bébés,» répondit Wilson. «Un spermatozoïde et un œuf se rencontrent pour faire un bébé.»

«Elle a dit parle leur de sexe,» réprimanda House. «_Pas _fais leur un cours de biologie.»

«Ca ressemble à quoi un spermatozoïde ?» Demanda Nate.

«Ca ressemble à … un petit poisson,» improvisa House. «Il a une tête, une longue queue et il nage.»

«Beurk,» Joy plissa son joli petit nez. «Je n'aime pas les poissons.»

«Tu n'as pas de spermatozoïdes,» lui dit House. «Toi et Bella vous avez des œufs.»

«Oh !» Bella frappa des mains. «Est ce qu'ils brillent ? Parce que_ j'adorerais _avoir des œufs qui brillent. Elles peuvent avoir des paillettes ! Est ce qu'on a des œufs avec des paillettes, papa ?»

«Oui.» Répondit House, en lançant un regard confus à Wilson. «Ils brillent et ont plein de paillettes et ils font des enfants avec des poissons. Vous avez compris ?»

«Est ce que les poissons ont des brassards ?» Intervint Joy. «Parce que je ne peux pas nager sans mes brassards.»

«Non. Joy, ce sont des _poissons_. Ils sont _nés _pour nager.» House roula des yeux. La promesse de sexe était certainement une chose puissante, sachant que sa vie sexuelle actuelle et l'idée du sexe à venir l'avaient convaincu toutefois que d'avoir non pas un, ni deux, ni trois mais _quatre _enfants était une bonne idée.

«Des pénis,» Dylan sourit bêtement.

«Génial. Donc, vous avez le pénis et … c'est à toi, Wilson !» House se retourna, souriant face à son meilleur ami, tout rouge.

«Euh. Ok, le pénis. Le papa à un pénis, la maman à un vagin, et quand ils s'aiment-»

«Oh mon dieu,» grogna House.

House fronça des sourcils. «Ok, je pense que _j'ai _besoin d'un autre cours d'éducation sexuelle après ce prétexte pathétique en guise d'explication.»

«Ce sont tes enfants. Et ce n'est pas moi qui va se faire engueuler dans … une demie heure quand ma femme énervée va rentrer et que les enfants ne seront pas totalement informés sur la question.»

«Oui, mais c'est seulement parce que _tu_ as mis ta nouvelle copine 'trop jeune pour toi' en cloque et que _mes _enfants l'ont vu et lui ont posé des questions qui ont poussé Cuddy à m'obliger à tout leur raconter. Par conséquent, c'est de ta faute,» dit il jovialement. La vérité était qu'il ne voulait pas corrompre ses quatre enfants, encore moins ses deux filles magnifiques. Il imaginait qu'elles allaient terminer dans 'Seize ans et enceinte' et la voix off annoncer : _et tout a commencé par un premier contact avec le sexe catastrophique … _

House haussa des épaules. «Ne l'écoutez pas. N'oubliez pas, c'est un idiot. On n'écoute pas tonton Wilson à moins que l'on cherche une illumination.»

«C'est quoi une lulu – mini –» Commença Joy, mais Dylan mis sa main devant sa bouche.

«Tais toi Joy,» grogna t-il. «Ou papa va en prendre une par maman.»

«Hey !» S'exclama House, offensée. «Maman ne peux _pas _m'en mettre une.»

Dylan gloussa. «Sois honnête, papa. Elle te met une raclée.»

House fit les gros yeux à son fils ? «J'ai élevé un fils loyal et solidaire, c'est bon à savoir … tes frères et tes sœurs hériteront d'une part trois plus grosse que la tienne,» il afficha un sourire satisfait.

«Peu importe. Au fait, tu es nul en éducation sexuelle aussi.» Déclara Dylan assit sur la canapé tout en croisant ses bras.

House gémit. «C'est difficile, d'accord bonhomme ? Fais moi confiance.»

Tout les quatre restèrent silencieux, et échangèrent des regards typiquement housien qui disaient : papa est un idiot. House fronça des sourcils, reconnaissant cette expression sur leur visage angélique.

«Le papa avec son pénis, il … se met au garde à vous, il le met dans le vagin de la maman et ils bougent beaucoup, et bam ! Ils ont une relation sexuelle. S'ils ont vraiment pas de chance, ils font un enfant.» Il se dépêcha, voyant le visage de ses enfants se crisper.

Il eut un moment de silence, puis … «BEURK !» Hurla Bella. «Papa ! C'est … dégueulasse ! Comment tu _peux _faire ça avec maman ?»

«Papa ?» Gémit Joy, les yeux remplis de larmes.

«Je croire que je vais vomir,» murmura Dylan.

«Tu es un menteur !» Nate se leva d'un bond, en montrant du doigt son père d'un air accusateur. «C'est pas possible que quelqu'un puisse faire ça ! Beurk !»

«Ce n'est pas _beurk _…» House essaya de les réconforter. «C'est … amusant.»

«_Amusant_ ?» Cria Dylan. «Tu dois … berk !»

«C'est différent quand tu es adulte,» intervint Wilson, cette fois House lui était reconnaissant de son aide. «Et _aucun _d'entre vous ne devra faire ça avant que vous ayez-»

«Trente ans,» interrompit House. «Bon, les garçons pour vous ça va. Juste sortez couvert. Mais _vous deux_,» il tomba sur une Joy en sanglot et une Bella horrifiée, «trente ans, _minimum_.»

«Je ne veux pas avoir de relations sexuelles, jamais !» Cria Bella. «_Jamais_ ! Je te déteste, papa ! Tu as tout gâché !»

«Je veux maman,» sanglota Joy sur le canapé, son visage devenait rouge.

Nate était assez silencieux. «Et comment ils font les chiens ?»

House fixa du regard son plus jeune fis. «Sérieusement ?»

«Ouais …» Dit Nate.

«Comme nous, mon pote.» Réplica House, «tape m'en cinq !»

«Nate !» Dylan bondit entre son père et son frère. «Ne touche _pas _à cette main. On ne sait pas où elle est aller.»

Nate avait l'air confus. Il glissa du canapé et se dirigea vers ses jouets entassés dans le coin de la pièce. Il prit ses petites voitures et son tigre en plastique et semblait très perplexe face au manque de partie génitale.

Joy était roulée en boule. «Moi pas aimer le sexe,» roucoula t-elle, en parlant comme une petite fille. «Non, non, non,» répéta t-elle en secouant la tête.

«Eh bien,» dit Wilson d'une voix trainante, en posant sa main sur l'épaule de House. «Ca se passe bien.»

House resta silencieux. «Si je meurs dans des circonstances mystérieuses, suspecte Cuddy,» bredouilla t-il après un moment.

Wilson jeta un œil à sa montre. «Merde,» dit il. «A plus tard, House.»

«Pourquoi ?» Cria House alors que Wilson se pressa pour sortir de la maison, et le laissa entouré d'enfants aux cris stridents. «Les gars,» essaya House de les résonner, «calmez vous …»

Juste à ce moment là, une clé se fait entendre dans la serrure. «Y a quelqu'un ?» Appela Cuddy. «Je suis rentrée !»

«Maman !» Cria Joy, et se rua vers le son de la voix de sa mère. Les trois autres enfants firent de même. «Maman ! Mama ! Mamounette !» Quelque soit le terme d'affection qu'ils utilisaient, ils avaient crié tous en même temps.

«Maman, comment vous avez pu faire ça toi et papa ?» L'accusa Bella. «Vous êtes _dégoutants.» _

«Je te pardonne pour ce que tu as fait,» sourit Nate, en étreignant sa mère. «Mais je suis déçu.» Dit il d'un air renfrogné.

«M-m-m-maman !» Gémit Joy et se jeta dans les bras de sa mère. Cuddy leva les sourcils alors qu'elle tomba à la renverse sur le sol, ses quatre enfants au-dessus d'elle.

House entra dans le hall et sourit. «Bienvenue à la maison, chérie.»

«J'avais dit de leur _expliquer_, pas de les _traumatiser !_» Siffla t-elle, en serrant les dents.

«Hey, je suis un mec. Mes souvenirs sur le sexe sont flous et confus. On ne peut pas m'en vouloir,» il haussa des épaules. «Mais tu vas surement de voir passer ta soirée à essayer de limiter les dégâts.»

«Eh bien, _mon chérie,_» souffla t-elle dans son oreille en se levant, «tant que tu n'auras pas arranger tout ça et sauver mes enfants d'une _thérapie_, tu peux être sûr que n'auras _rien du tout _concernant ce que tu n'as pas su leur expliquer … tu as compris ?» Elle sourit d'un air diabolique.

Il lui mordilla l'oreille. «Sorcière,» murmura t-il, et il se tourna vers ses enfants. «Les gars, en fait le truc avec le sexe c'est que …»

* * *

><p><em>Une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir :)<em>


End file.
